Sailor Senshi Unite
by Christina Hotaru
Summary: A story during Sailor Moon S. With my own twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Senshi Unite_

_By: Christina Hotaru_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter fanfic_

Summary:

This story is based on Sailor Moon S. Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite try everything to find the Pure Heart with the Talismans to find the Holy Grail. My own little spin on it. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Professor Tomoe worked in his underground lab and standing next to him was his assistant Kaolinite.

"Is the Daimon Egg ready?" Kaolinite asked looking over his shoulder.

"Almost," Prof. Tomoe said grabbing the egg in his hands.

"What is it for?" Kaolinite asked looking at the small oval in his hands.

"I have told you time and time again. It is to find the one with the Pure Heart. Whoever bears the Pure Heart, also bears one of the three Talismans."

Then the egg started glowing and rushed out of Tomoe's hands and out of the lab.

"Follow it Kaolinite," Tomoe said looking at his red head assistant. With a nod, she disappeared right out of her lab coat. The egg had sensed someone with a Pure Heart and was going to take Kaolinite right to it.

Rei walked towards the Hino Shrine with Usagi at her side. Usagi swung her brown leather briefcase and hit Rei accidentally on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Rei," Usagi said starring at Rei's angry face.

"Usagi, why are you walking with me anyway?" Rei asked annoyed as they continued on their way.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something?" she said looking down at the concrete ground.

"What is it?" Rei asked as they started climbing the steps to the shrine.

There was a moment of silence as Usagi took a deep breath.

"Do you think that the evil is really gone?" Usagi asked her as they reached the top of the steps.

Rei was stunned to hear her question and she looked at her friend and princess who she swore to protect above her own life. She could not count how many times they had fought together and how much she not only had to trust her own powers and strength to protect Usagi; but also how she had to learn to trust her to overcome her own struggles. Whenever an evil was destroyed there always seemed to be another villain more than willing to take its place. She had learned long ago not to make assumptions to quickly. They had been through so much all ready; the strain on Usagi's face was evident. No one had suffered as much as Usagi; however, it had been a blessing to have her become such an incredible warrior when everyone thought she would succumb and fall to the pressure.

"I don't know how to answer that. I personally would like to believe that, but to reassure you, I will asked the Great Fire, he will know".

"Oh, Thank you Rei. I really appreciate it," Usagi said hugging her.

Rei looked down at Usagi and felt her heart warm towards her friend, but she couldn't act weak, not now.

"I want to believe the battles are over and we can just be…But nothing ever seems to stay peaceful for long…" Usagi whispered in Rei's ear as she stepped out of her embrace.

"Hey! Don't get all mushy Odango Atama," Rei said grabbing Usagi's shoulders. "Lets enjoy the peace that we have now and fight when we must."

"Oh Rei, always trying to remain unsentimental," then Usagi walked away from her and the Shrine.

Rei frowned as Usagi disappeared below the steps, and then walked into the temple to talk to the Great Fire.

Usagi walked down the street towards her house, suddenly feeling very tired.

The past few days had been a whirlwind of emotions and battles. With beating the Dark Moon and Chibi-Usa going home to the future, she found herself with nothing to do and missing Chibi-Usa more and more each pacing day. She leisurely started to slow her pace and really started to think of everything she and the people she loved the most had gone trough. It sent a chill down her spine as she remembered it all so very clearly. The healing of the four sisters, the death of Rubeus and the banishment of the Dark Moon, were all great accomplishments. Still, this incredible feeling lurked inside her, a feeling that she couldn't' ignore.

"For how long will we have security?" Usagi asked herself that out loud and suddenly she was shoved from behind. The impact caused Usagi to stumble onto the floor. This is a first, someone has actually stumbled into me for once she thought as she tried to get up from the ground. She was usually the klutz and bumping into people and having to apologize every five seconds.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," someone said to her, grabbing her arm and helping her up. She looked up and into a pair of deep blue eyes, who somehow seemed very familiar...from a long time ago. She leaned back a bit and stared into the face a very handsome young man. He had an oval face with blonde strands of hair falling across his forehead. "It's alright," Usagi whispered as the man released her arm.

His grip had been firm and strong, but there was something about his touch, that didn't seem right. It seemed almost feminine somehow.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, she didn't mean to trip you," a young female voice explained to her.

Usagi looked and saw a young beautiful woman with shoulder length aquamarine colored hair. She wore a high school uniform, with a small violin case in her right hand along with her school handbag. "She?" Usagi asked shocked as she looked back at what she had thought had been a guy.

She looked down at his clothing and noticed that he wore a male uniform, the uniform was from the same high school as the girl. If he wore a male uniform, then he had to be a male… right?

"Yes, my friend here thinks it's hilarious to fool young girls into thinking that she's a guy," the girl answered with a small chuckle.

"My name is Ten'ou Haruka and you are?" Haruka asked bowing her head to Usagi.

"I am Tsukino Usagi," Usagi answered also bowing her head to Haruka.

"You certainly don't look feminine," Usagi whispered mostly to herself.

"I know," Haruka whispered back to her.

Usagi felt her face redden, she hadn't meant for Haruka to hear her. She could hear Haruka laugh lightly at her and she felt even more embarrassed. He looked so much like a male though. With short blonde hair and a medium built, she did not seem feminine at all.

"And this is Kaiou Michiru," Haruka said pointing to the aquamarine hair beauty. "I'm pleased to meet you Michiru," Usagi said bowing her head to her in respect as Michiru followed in the same fashion.

"Where are you heading Usagi?" Michiru asked her with a brilliant smile.

She's so beautiful Usagi thought also smiling. "I'm heading home actually," Usagi answered.

"I see that you're in Junior High," Haruka said looking at Usagi's school uniform. Usagi looked down at her Junior High uniform and smiled. "What grade are you in Usagi?" Haruka asked her. "I'm a year away from High School. So that means I have to study a lot for final exams," she said with a sigh. "Well, good luck Usagi," Haruka said with a smile.

"Yes, good luck," Michiru said linking her arm with Haruka's. Usagi stared at them walk away and had a weird feeling sweep inside her. She knew them from somewhere, but where? They looked so familiar to her, but why?

They seem like such nice people she thought with a small smile.

There was something more about them that she wasn't sure of and she hoped that it didn't involve something evil. Something she would have to battle later with her life.

"Did you feel something from her like I did?" Michiru asked Haruka as they sat down in a small corner coffee café, which was their usual hang out.

"Yes, Usagi has a unique trait that I can't quite connect and the energy emanating from her was too strong to be from a normal human being. It wasn't normal," Haruka said as a waiter came up to their table.

"Um, black coffee," Haruka said to the young female waiter.

"Hot water with lemon please," Michiru said to her and then the waiter walked away.

"Do you think she's one of the Talisman carriers?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"I sure hope not, because you know what happens if she's one of them as well as I do."

"Do you ever think it's unfair, to risk the life of someone for the whole world?" Haruka asked.

"If the death of one can bring salvation for all, I don't think so," Michiru answered.

"But it's not just the death of one, it's of three," Haruka whispered.

"Again, for the billions of people on this Earth, it's a small price to pay and one that must happen".

"That brings us back to Usagi," Haruka said.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"You know as well as I do, that only those with Pure Hearts can possess the Talismans that we are looking for to bring forth the Holy Grail to be used by the Messiah".

"Yes, I know the legend Haruka, but how does that bring us back to Usagi?"

"Just looking at her you know she is seeping with a Pure Heart and soul. She could be the one to possess one of the Talismans, and she could be one of the people they attack."

"I know, but what if she is one of them? I saw the way you looked at her Haruka. Your hoping that such a naive, good-hearted girl isn't it, right? For if she is, you know she must be sacrificed," Michiru said as the waiter returned with their orders.

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" the female waiter asked, mostly to Haruka.

Oh, another one of Haruka's many admirers Michiru thought taking a sip of her hot water with lemon.

Haruka, just loves to trick girls into thinking she's a guy she thought as the young girl dropped a piece of paper next to Haruka's coffee. The young girl then walked away with a small giggle. Haruka picked up the folded piece of paper and smiled a little.

"Look Michiru, it's her phone number," she said showing her the numbers on the paper.

"It sure looks like a phone number," Michiru said taking another drink from her cup.

"I'm very convincing huh?" Haruka said drinking some of her coffee.

"One of the best Haruka, one of the best," she said flashing her a smile.

Then Haruka's grin turned into a frown.

"You're thinking about Usagi," Michiru said looking at Haruka's worried eyes.

"I doubt Usagi is one of the Talisman carriers. She could never be," Haruka said drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Don't ever say never Haruka," Michiru said putting some money on the table. "Don't ever say never," and then they walked out of the coffee restaurant. On the way out, Haruka dropped the phone number in the trash bin.

Luna looked at Usagi snoring away in front of her homework instead of doing it.

This girl needs to learn to be more responsible Luna thought jumping onto the desk.

She cleared her throat and yelled "Usagi!!!" Usagi immediately jumped off onto her feet and looked around wildly in surprise.

"Luna!" she yelled looking at her laughing black cat.

"I knew that would wake you up," Luna said jumping off the desk and then walking to the foot of Usagi's bed.

"Your so mean Luna. I was really tired," Usagi said falling to her knees before her homework.

"Honestly Usagi, you're never going to get anywhere sleeping. I'm wondering if you realize that you're in danger of repeating the school year?" Luna said jumping onto Usagi's bed.

The sheets had little bunny pictures on them and Luna always thought they were childish to still own.

"I know Luna, but there are so many things going on in my life right now. I mean, I didn't get any sleep when we battled the Dark Moon. I was never so scared in my life," Usagi said grabbing her pencil and taping it on the small oak desk.

"Oh Usagi, you really have to start studying. All the other girls are studying right now, they're not having any trouble," Luna said with a yawn. Usagi then got up and looked angrily down at Luna.

"Why are you always comparing me to them? So I'm not as smart as Ami, as wise as Rei, as strong as Makoto or as dazzling as Minako, but I am my own individual person," she said angrily.

Luna had touched a nerve in her that angered her to the core of her being. She always hated Luna comparing her to other people and telling her what to do. She didn't need this grief. "I hate this! I hate being Sailor Moon!!!!! I hate being the Moon Princess!!!!! I wish you all would just leave me alone!!" then Usagi ran out of the room. "Usagi!!!!" Luna yelled running to the door, just in time to see Usagi run out of the house.

"I hate her! I hate them all!" Usagi yelled running down the almost empty streets of Tokyo.

She sat down on a nearby bench and tried to catch her breath, she had never run so fast in her life. She then took the transformation brooch off from her school uniform bow. She looked down at the shinning little brooch, with its mystical power. "What would happen if I threw you away right now? Crushed you right onto the street pavement! Out of my sight and out of my life," she then held the brooch up high. "Don't do it Usagi!!!!!" a familiar voice cried out to her.

She looked and saw Michiru rushing towards her. Usagi looked at Michiru's flushed face and wondered why she didn't want her to smash it...she couldn't possible know what the brooch was really for…could she?

"Michiru?" Usagi asked standing up and clutching the brooch tightly in her hand as Michiru reached her.

"Don't do it Usagi. Don't break that brooch," Michiru said standing in front of her.

"Why shouldn't I Michiru? Why shouldn't I?" she asked as Michiru looked at the brooch.

"Well, it's just so beautiful. I'd hate to see it broken," Michiru said with an awkward smile.

She's hiding something Usagi thought as she frowned at Michiru.

"Could I hold it?" Michiru asked suddenly.

Usagi looked down at the brooch. She never had let anyone touch it before. Except that one time when Chibi-Usa had stolen it from her and her little rendezvous that she had taken with it had nearly cost them their lives. Can I trust Michiru? she wondered looking up at her. Destroying it is a lot better of an idea than letting someone touch it. I can't trust anyone however, when Usagi looked into Michiru's honest eyes she felt her defenses crumbling. But she just wants to see it...so I guess I could let her .

"Sure, here," Usagi said giving the brooch to Michiru.

Usagi suddenly felt like she was giving a part of her when she handed the brooch to Michiru. She didn't know she had such a strong bond with the brooch and its power.

Michiru looked down at the brooch closely. The design and style where foreign; she had never seen anything like it. Memories ... Memories suddenly rushed into her mind. They were visions of different women, all of them wearing the same uniform, but different colors. Their faces were hidden but their dress was the same as the Sailor Fuku's Haruka and she wore when transformed. Then another soldier, one that seemed to be the leader, stepped forward. The soldier with long blonde hair that had appeared in her mind seemed vaguely familiar. She was hidden in the shadows, but the beautiful moonlight behind her embraced her form. Her uniform was clear, but her face was vague and dark. She stood tall in presence and Michiru could feel her power, which emanated from her being. It was so powerful and so warm; it seemed to engulf her in its power. Michiru closed her eyes and covered the brooch with two hands. She fell into its trance and softly whispered, "Messiah?"

"Michiru?" a voice called out to her, it brought her away from her thoughts and she stared at Usagi once more. Usagi had the exact same kind of hair as the uniformed maiden in her vision. Michiru blinked a few times and stepped back from Usagi. How long have I been imagining? she wondered as she opened her clasped hands and stared at the shinning brooch.

Could they somehow be connected? The maiden in my vision and this young girl before me… She thought starring at Usagi.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked her curiously casting her a worried gaze.

"Oh...um...nothing," Michiru said handing her the brooch.

When the brooch left her hand, Michiru looked at her open palm, and she could still feel its warmth and shape. She traced the shape with her other hand on her palm and then closed her hand. Suddenly, Usagi reached for her hand and looked at her palm.

"Are you all right Michiru? Why are you tracing your hand?" Usagi asked starring at her empty palm.

"Oh Usagi," Michiru laughed unconvincingly as she removed her hand from Usagi's. "Nothing is wrong, I just…I just… I just felt my hand cramp up that's all," she shrugged. Please don't let her ask any more questions Michiru hoped as Usagi seemed to become more confused than before.

"Something happened Michiru...what? What did you see?" Usagi asked her worriedly.

Usagi knew Michiru had seen something, but Michiru's reserved expression was not displaying any hints as to what her thoughts might be. It was clear Michiru had not only seen something, but also felt something as well.

"Um...nothing Usagi. I really have to be going now. I'll see you later," then Michiru rushed away.

"There was something troubling her...What could it be?" Usagi asked herself as she watched Michiru disappear around a corner.

Rei kneeled before the great fire and closed her eyes. After a minute of praying, the fire grew double in size; she opened he eyes quickly and scrambled away from the flames. The fire had almost torched her and she still felt hot from the flames being so near to her skin and clothing. She had never seen it act this way before.

Suddenly a vision appeared in her mind. It was a man, mixing some chemicals and a young woman beside him. The vision was clear and powerful; she fell to her knees on the floor and clutched her chest as the horrifying vision continued. The man and young woman's mouths moved, but she could not decipher their conversation. Then that vision disappeared, and she saw another one of Sailor Moon fighting a youma, holding a Pure Heart in its hand. Good humans possessed a Pure Heart, which is the essence of their being. Without it, they are lifeless. A young woman appeared and laughed as the youma fought Sailor Moon. The youma was horrid looking with four eyes and a long black tail. The body resembled a human, but the face had two horns and its mouth-dripped green saliva. From his hands he would attack Sailor Moon with a ball of fire. Rei then hurriedly opened her eyes, breaking the vision, and she panted as she tried to slow her racing her. With a tentative hand, she touched her forehead, which was dripping with perspiration.

She stumbled to her feet and rushed out of the temple. Sailor Moon was going to need help if her premonition came true.

Kaolinite looked closely as the Daimon egg turned into a gold ring in a jewelry store. She made herself invisible and watched a young couple enter the store. The young man picked up the ring and Kaolinite watched closely as he bought it. Then they walked out, and he took the ring out of the case. The ring then started shinning brightly.

"Our first target...," she grinned as the young couple started to scream.

Usagi walked back towards her house and stopped someone to ask for the time.

"It's 11 o'clock," the man said rudely and then he quickly continued on his way.

"I better get back home," she said to herself as she continued on her way.

"AGH!!!!" she heard someone yell up ahead, then more screaming voices followed.

Suddenly people all around her where screaming and running for their lives.

I have to see what is going on! she thought pushing her way through the mass of people.

There had been a time, where she would have run away, along with the people. But those days of running away in fear where over. Then she saw what had scared everyone. A horrible youma was holding a man hostage. Then, it extracted a shinning four-pointed white crystal from inside the person. "It's a Pure Heart!!!" Usagi cried, as the crystal shone brightly. Usagi was mortified and quickly ran into a nearby alley.

"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"

"Hold it right there!!!! Give me that Pure Heart now!" Sailor Moon ordered extending her gloved white hand.

"Do you really think I'm going to give this to you? Your out of your mind," the youma said clutching it in his hand. "Who are you anyway?" a female voice called out to Sailor Moon. Then a young woman appeared beside the youma. She wore a skin-tight, reveling, orange outfit, with high orange boots and long orange colored hair flowed behind her. She gazed at Sailor Moon with eyes that boiled with rage and hatred.

"I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Fighter Sailor Moon. It's not right to take away the life of another. I'll punish you!" then she rushed towards the youma, but it easily pushed her away. She landed on the hard pavement and looked up at them both laughing at her. She looked closely at the youma, into its four eyes.

How was she going to destroy the youma and return the Pure Heart? She couldn't attack it with her power, in fear that it may destroy the crystal as well.

"Sailor Moon!" a familiar voice cried out to her.

She looked and saw Sailor Mars standing a couple of yards away. Then suddenly a strange attack, rushed past her and hit the youma dead on. If she had not turned away, the attack would have hit her instead. The Pure Heart flew out of the youma's hands and landed on top of a parasol. Then she saw someone, with a white-gloved hand grab the crystal.

"It can't be," she whispered as she saw two Sailor Senshi stand below the multi-colored parasol.

One of the Senshi was tall, taller than Sailor Jupiter, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her uniform was the same as any Senshi, except hers was a dark navy blue; her bow was yellow and she had semi-high laced boots on. The other Senshi, the one holding the Pure Heart, had shoulder length wavy aquamarine hair and eyes. Her Senshi outfit color also an aquamarine and she wore high heels with laces that laced up her legs like a ballerina. "It's not the Talisman," the same Senshi said looking at her partner.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked rising to her feet and looking at them.

"I am Sailor Neptune and this is my partner Sailor Uranus," the aquamarine hair colored Senshi replied to Sailor Moon.

"I'm Sailor Moon and this is Sailor Mars," Moon said pointing at Mars.

Sailor Moon then saw bewilderment flash on Neptune's eyes as she saw them land on her brooch. She seemed confused for a moment as she saw Neptune's eyes stare at her brooch.

"I believe you have bigger problems than us right now," Sailor Uranus said pointing to the youma. Sailor Moon turned around as the youma produced a giant ball of fire in its hands. Sailor Mars' Burning Manila Attack came flying threw the air and hit the youma, stopping it from sending the ball of fire. "Here you go," Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Moon turned around just in time to see the Pure Heart fly trough the air. She dove and barely caught it in her hands.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"

"URANUS WORLD SHACKING!!!!"

The two powers from the Senshi combined and hit the youma destroying it.

"Wow," Sailor Moon said getting up, just in time to see Neptune and Uranus run off down the street.

"This isn't over yet. I'll get you guys next time," Kaolinite said disappearing.

Sailor Moon then ran towards the young man laying on the ground. The Pure Heart floated above him for a minute and then entered his body. He immediately woke up and staggered to his feet. A hysterical young girl ran towards them and took the man in her arms. "Thank you," the young girl said with tears in her eyes.

Mars and Moon looked at each other and ran off as more people gathered around.

"Uranus, I have to tell you something," Neptune said as they stood on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. She couldn't erase Usagi from her mind and the brooch she had managed to stop Usagi from breaking. Sailor Moon was wearing the exact same one.

"What is it Neptune?" Uranus asked putting her right hand on Neptune's left shoulder.

Then the two Senshi powered down to Haruka and Michiru.

"I saw Usagi earlier tonight Haruka," she said looking at her.

"And?" Haruka asked, still wondering what Michiru was trying to tell her.

"She's Sailor Moon," she said calmly.

"What?!" Haruka cried looking closely at Neptune.

"Are you sure?, I mean, you could be mistaken," Haruka said narrowing her eyes.

"Compare them Haruka, the same hair, eyes, skin color and... brooch".

"Brooch?" Uranus asked puzzeledly.

"Yes, Usagi has the same exact brooch as Sailor Moon. That brooch is too rare in style and model to belong to two different people. It leads me to connect the two and the more I think about it, the more convinced I become".

"And if your wrong?" Haruka asked crossing her arms.

"Well," Michiru said leaning on the side rail of the rooftop.

"Then I'm wrong," she added as a gust blew by, making her hair flow.

"So, if Usagi is Sailor Moon...What do you want to do?" Haruka asked resting her hands on the metal rail.

"I think we should just continue as planned. Find the Talisman. I don't think it changes anything really".

"That's where you're wrong Michiru...It changes everything," Haruka said looking out at Tokyo.

"I am so happy! Two new Sailor Senshi, this is so great," Sailor Moon said powering down to Usagi at the Hikawa Shrine.

They sneaked into Rei's bedroom, making sure not to disturb anyone and closed the door. Sailor Mars then powered down and looked at Usagi crossly.

"Usagi, we don't know if they are here to help us yet," she said sitting down on the carpeted floor.

Usagi then crashed onto Rei's bed and sighed.

"Your always so negative Rei," she said.

"Someone has to be sensible," Rei replied crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but not grouchy," Usagi countered throwing a pillow at her.

Rei caught it before it hit her and send it flying to the other side of the room.

"I'm going to ignore that," Rei said looking at her angrily.

"Whatever, I still think that Sailor Uranus and Neptune are here to help us. They can't possibly be bad Senshi. There's no such thing".

"How do you know? Have you talked to Luna or Artemis about it?" Rei asked.

"Luna and I had kind of a fight earlier, before we met Uranus and Neptune. So I don't know her input yet."

"Usagi, you and Luna shouldn't argue. Chances are, it was your fault anyway."

"Don't you start Rei. Besides, we where talking about more important things."

"I would be careful Usagi. Uranus and Neptune could be dangerous. We can't trust them".

"But Rei, they seemed like such good people," Usagi whined.

"Usagi we don't know for sure. I'm going to contact the other Senshi and notify them about the approaching evil and the two new Senshi."

"I still think your wrong Rei. Just wait and see, Uranus and Neptune are good Senshi and they will help us. I wonder though.." Usagi paused for a moment and a quizzical look appeared across her face. "What took them so long?"...

I hope you're enjoying the Fan Fiction so far.

Please e-mail me flames and comments.

Next chapter coming soon…

Disclaimer:

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Taekuchi and its distributors. I take no part in the creation of the original Sailor Moon, only in the writing of this Fan Fiction. I make no profit off this material.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sailor Senshi Unite_

_By: Christina Hotaru_

_Rating: PG_

Chapter 2

Usagi walked down the busy streets of Tokyo with no location exactly in mind. School had been canceled for the day, due to lack of teachers and she was extremely bored. To her fortune, the teachers had misteriously fallen ill with flu-like symptoms. Her mind, however, wandered back to the fight, where Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appeared. KAre they here to help us? she asked herself looking at the sky. Rei had sincerely doubted they were here to help us, but I hope she's wrong. Then, the sound of a motorcycle nearing her brought her away from her thoughts. The Harley stopped right beside her and the rider took off the helmet.

"Haruka," Usagi said smiling as Haruka grinned at her.

A couple of strands of blonde hair fell across Haruka's blue eyes, instinctively, Haruka waved them away.

"Need a ride somewhere?" Haruka asked bringing out a helmet that hung from the side of the motorcycle.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just wandering around Tokyo".

"Well, since you have nowhere to be. Let me take you out for ice cream," Haruka said giving her the helmet and a dazzling smile.

"All right," Usagi agreed smiling and putting on the motorcycle helmet.

She climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"Hold on tight," Haruka warned as the motorcycle roared to life.

Usagi almost lost her grip as they raced down the street. Mamoru stared as Usagi sped off with what seemed to be a very handsome young man on his motorcycle. He had been doing his usual morning jog and had seen Usagi ahead of him. He was going to greet her, but then the strange man appeared and offered her a ride.

"Who is he Usako?" he asked shaking his head and tiny drops of perspiration fell to the floor from his forehead. Jealousy murked inside his body and he wondered if he should follow them.

"She's dumped you Mamoru," a young female voice spoke slyly behind him.

He turned around and saw Mei with a coy smile on her face.

"Mei, hello," Mamoru replied trying to smile at her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Mamoru. It looks like your girlfriend has found a new lover," she said crossing her arms.

"He's probably just a friend," he said looking at the street where Usagi had been.

"Face it Mamoru, your second rate. A slut like her, could never appreciate a strong... sexy ... intelligent man like your self," Mei said linking her arm with his.

When had Mei cared about him and Usagi anyway? he wondered staring at his college friend.

"Your so strong Mamoru, always jogging. I love a man who works out," she said smiling up at him.

He had met Mei in biology class in college, a very smart and young beautiful woman of twenty. She was about 5'8, slender, with brown waist long hair and black eyes. She wore a short blue miniskirt and blue tank, along with knee high black boots.

"I really have to be going now Mei and Usagi would never cheat on me. WE are in love," he said stepping away from her.

"No! Wait!" she said as he started to walk away from her.

"She doesn't love you Mamoru!!!" she yelled as he jogged down the street away from her.

Her words rang in his head like hammers digging in his skull.

She doesn't love you! ... She doesn't love you!

Haruka parked the motorcycle in front of a popular ice cream parlor and dismounted. Usagi sat stunned; she had never gone so fast in her life. Her head spun as she tried to regain control of her senses.

"Usagi," Haruka intercepted her thoughts and reached for her hand.

Usagi happily accepted the offer to help her off the motorcycle. As she dismounted, however, she lost her balance and with a cry landed on Haruka. Haruka stumbled back, but managed to stay on her feet as she held Usagi. Haruka wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist. Suddenly, she was overcome with the feeling to protect Usagi, like a father protecting his newborn. This feeling confused Haruka, and she released Usagi quickly. What is this feeling? Haruka thought as Usagi looked at her with surprised and embarrassed eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haruka," Usagi said taking a step away from her.

Looking at Haruka, she felt awful that she was always so clumsy.

"I'm all right now," she said straightening her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked looking into her eyes.

Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes, which shined with genuine concern and worry. This warmed her heart, and she gave Haruka a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," Usagi replied casting her eyes on the ice cream parlor.

"Well then, let's have some ice cream," Haruka said linking her arm with Usagi's.

They entered the ice cream parlor and sat at the far corner on a small round table with two high stools. A waiter then came by and asked them what they wanted.

"One scoop of vanilla ice cream," Haruka said and then looked at Usagi.

"Um ... just one scoop of strawberry please," she said awkwardly.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," the waiter said with a small nod and then walked away.

"You're a cheap date," Haruka joked with a small laugh.

"Date?" Usagi asked suddenly horrified.

Haruka noticed her uneasiness and quickly added " A friend to friend date".

"Oh … good," she heard Usagi whisper.

"Would it be so wrong if we were on an actual date?" Haruka asked with a frown.

Usagi looked at Haruka uncomfortably and bit her lower lip.

Was Haruka joking or was she serious? Usagi wondered. There was no denying the connect she felt when Haruka had wrapped her arms around her earlier. However, it was not a passionate urge, like she felt with Mamoru, but a close bond of strong affection and camaraderie...a familiarity from long ago. The silence was palpable.

Haruka suddenly burst into laughter. Usagi could feel her face redden brighter from embarrassment and anger. Why was Haruka laughing at her? She didn't find this funny at all.

"Haruka! Don't laugh at me!" Usagi exclaimed angrily.

She looked around at the people in the parlor starring and she looked back at Haruka, who was still laughing.

"I'm sorry Usagi, it's just you looked so serious. I was only joking" Haruka answered putting a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear, which had escaped from all the laughing she had been doing.

If possible, Usagi felt her face turn into a darker shade of red, and she nervously laughed. There ensued an eerie silence as Haruka cleared her throat.

"Well, you certainly don't eat a lot," Haruka said trying to break the silence.

Haruka saw Usagi loosen up a bit at the change of subject and smiled.

"You should see me when I really have an appetite. I'll eat mountains of food," Usagi said with a loose laugh and Haruka smiled, glad that the awkwardness was over.

Usagi had a kind-hearted deamenor, it was refreshing, charming, and it was nice to see Usagi use it.

"Your such a good person Usagi. So full of life," Haruka said with a grin.

"You too Haruka, although, you seem to be the kind of person to keep mostly to herself. Am I right?" she asked resting her elbows on the table and locking her hands.

"For the most part. Why? Do you have any questions for me?" she asked as the waiter came back with their orders. The ice cream came in little cups with small silver spoons and the waiter placed them on the table before them.

"Thank You," Haruka and Usagi answered simultaneously. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Usagi grabbed her spoon and took a healthy amount of ice cream in her mouth. However, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and she saw Haruka staring at her smiling. Haruka hadn't even touched her ice cream and Usagi was almost done.

"Do I have some on my chin?" Usagi asked grabbing a napkin.

"No, it's just interesting to watch you eat. You seem to enjoy every mouthful...like it's the last you will ever have".

"Well, eating has never been a problem for me," she said finishing her ice cream.

"I'm sure it hasn't," Haruka said taking a small spoon full in her mouth. "I love your hair," Haruka continued after swallowing her small portion of ice cream.

Usagi touched a strand of her long blonde hair and smiled.

"Odango Atama," Haruka whispered with a smile.

"Not you too," Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes.

She remembered the phrase very well, everyone tormented her with it, since Mamoru had come up with it.

"What do you mean? That's a cute name for you".

"Everyone calls me that," she said a bit annoyed.

"Well, I think I'm going to use it".

"Haruka, can I ask you something?" Usagi asked changing the subject.

"It depends. What's the subject?" she asked swallowing some more ice cream.

"Personal," Usagi added silently and watched Haruka frown.

After a moment, Haruka opened her mouth and said a less than convincing "Sure".

"Great," Usagi said smiling and Haruka frowned at the fact that Usagi had failed to realize she really did not want to discuss whatever Usagi was going to ask. Could Usagi be wondering or suspect what Michiru and her had discussed?

"I want to know what your good at" she said smiling.

Haruka coughed as she felt her ice cream slide down her throat. It was as if, suddenly, the portion was too big to swallow. That question had surprised her almost to death.

"That's… that's your question?" she asked taking a deep breath, as she felt her throat start to throb from pain.

"Well, yes. What did you think I was going to ask?" Usagi asked puzzled.

Haruka could not help but smile, even though she desperately wished for a glass of water. Usagi was definitely naïve and Haruka would not want her to be any other way.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it was going to be a really personal question," Haruka said as she leaned back on her chair and felt her throat start to recover from a near death experience.

"Well, I think that asking someone what they are good at is personal."

"Oh Usagi," Haruka said with grin. "You're too cute," she said laughing.

"You haven't answered my question yet Haruka," Usagi intergected frowning and crossing her arms.

"Oh that's right, well, if you really want to know. I'm excellent at running. I've been compared to the wind even. Not meaning to brag or anything," she said as she pictured the races throughout the years, all of which she had won.

"I don't think it's bragging. If you have something to say, say it. No matter how it sounds".

Haruka stared at her a moment and Usagi started to feel uncomfortable. Haruka had the kind of eyes that could stare through any deception and at that moment, Usagi knew she could not hide anything from Haruka.

"Usagi," Haruka said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever change. Promise me, you will remain sweet and wise always".

"Wise? No one has ever said that of me," she said turning red.

"You are many things, and I think people sometimes don't notice it. Am I right?" Haruka saw Usagi nod in agreement.

"You care though, which makes you special".

"Haruka, you're so nice to me. Why?," she asked looking at her with watering eyes.

"Why?" Haruka countered with confusion.

"Yes, you haven't known me that long and you seem to care so much. Why?"

"I care because you care," she answered simply.

"What do you mean I care?"

"I mean, if something happened to me, even though you don't know me very well, you would do anything to make sure I was all right. Which means you're caring and always put yourself last for the people you care about or not even care about".

"How do you know so much? Am I really that easy to read?"

"If you look into a person deep enough nothing is hidden from the eye. I happen to have a very good eye".

"No one has ever said the things you have said to me before. Not even my own boyfriend," Usagi whispered simply.

Haruka's heart grew hard as she heard the last phrase come out of Usagi's lips. How could her boyfriend never tell her how special and great she was? She felt like punching this so-called boyfriend in the face.

"Well, he and everyone else should. I have only known you for a couple of days, but I already know your heart. You have a good soul Usagi, protect it with all you've got," Haruka said seriously.

Usagi was taken back for a minute. Everything Haruka was saying seemed to refer to more than just she as Usagi. Could she be talking to the Sailor Moon part of me also? she asked herself looking at Haruka. She tried to look past Haruka's deep, blue eyes, and she tried to discern the real Haruka, but Haruka seemed to be guarding herself well. Usagi could not see past the wall that Haruka had probably planted years ago.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Haruka asked worriedly as Usagi seemed to be in another world.

"Oh ... .nothing," Usagi answered thankful that Haruka did not know what she had been trying to do.

"Did I upset you Usagi? Because if I did I'm sorry," Haruka said reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"No, you didn't upset me Haruka," Usagi said tightening her grip on Haruka's hand gently.

"You just gave me something to think about," Usagi said letting go of Haruka's hand and getting off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked also getting off the stool and staring down at Usagi.

"I have to go home now. I'll see you later Haruka," Usagi said walking towards the door.

Haruka saw Usagi disappear through the door, and she left a sufficient amount of money on the table. She then walked out of the ice cream parlor and climbed onto her motorcycle. Still troubled by Usagi's reaction to her words, she put on her helmet and turned her motorcycle on. She drove down the street all the while trying to put Usagi in the back of her mind, but failing miserably.

What if Usagi is Sailor Moon? Could they join her in her quest? Or ignore her and continue to find the Talismans?

Ami grabbed a novel by Jane Austin and opened the pages of Pride and Prejudice. She placed the novel on the coffee table in her living room, as she heard someone ring her doorbell.

"Coming," she called walking towards the door.

She looked through the peephole and saw Mamoru standing before her, hands in his pockets. His facial expression was blank, and he seemed in a hurry.

She opened the door and asked, "Mamoru-san, what brings you here?"

She let him in, and she closed the door behind him.

"It's about Usako," he said taking off his shoes and putting on some slippers.

"Oh, please sit down Mamoru," she said leading him into her living room.

He sat down on one of the two couches, and she sat on the other facing him. The couches were long and white and made of leather. Her living room was a mix of white and light colors, with a couple of flower plants on the terrace looking out into the city. She lived with her mother on the penthouse apartment of their building. Every night she could look down at the city, while her mother, a doctor, took care of patients. She did not mind though, she grew use to being alone and drowned in her studies to forget about the pain.

"Now it's about Usagi. What is it?" she asked placing her hands on her lap.

"I was wondering if you knew about a certain someone that she has been with?"

"Well that certainly narrows it down doesn't it," Ami answered sarcastically.

Mamoru shot her an annoyed look and she closed her mouth.

"Earlier today, I saw Usagi get on a motorcycle with a young man. He was about 6'2, blonde hair and blue eyes."

Ami stared at him a minute and smiled.

"Oh Mamoru, Usagi would never cheat on you. She loves you deeply, I sometimes wonder if you know just how much," she said leaning back on the couch.

Mamoru looked as a ray of sunlight ran through the window and hit Ami's short blue hair making it shine beautifully. Ami was always wise and new more than anyone he knew. For a moment he felt like he didn't belong anywhere near her.

"I feel so foolish Ami. I know your right, but what if I lose her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he said looking at the ground.

"Mamoru," she said getting up walking across her living room and kneeling before him.

She grabbed his chin in her small white hand and made him look at her.

"She would never cause you pain. She has loved you forever; she would never hurt you. That man, must be a friend. In fact, I'm willing to bet that that's all he is. At least now you understand how she felt, when she thought you were going out with Unazaki. It broke her heart".

He smiled at Ami and knew she was right.Why did he let Mei get to him? He felt childish.

"Thank You Ami, for helping me realize what a fool I have been," he said getting up.

She also got up and escorted him to the door.

"Good-bye Ami, I'll see you later," he said shaking her hand.

He put on his jogging shoes and walked out of Ami's apartment.

Ami closed the door behind him, walked back into her living room and grabbed Pride and Prejudice from the coffee table. She tried to continue reading, but then started wondering about what she and Mamoru had been talking about. It started to really bother her. She was certain Usagi would never cheat on Mamoru, but there was this lurking feeling in the back of her head that would not go away.

"I better call Rei. Maybe she knows about him".

Walking into her bedroom, she grabbed her slick black cordless phone. She dialed Rei's number and heard it ring three times before she heard Rei's voice ask "Hello?"

"Rei-chan? It's Mizuno Ami. I was wondering about something".

"Oh, Ami! What is it?"

"I was wondering if you know anything about a certain guy Usagi has been hanging out with".

"A guy? How would I know? I don't keep tabs on Usagi".

"I know, but Mamoru was a little worried about what this guy wants with Usagi".

"They could just be friends".

"I know, that's what I told him, but when he left he still seemed a little bit skeptical about the whole thing".

"He shouldn't be feeling that way. He's all Usagi talks about".

"I know, but he also got me thinking about it also".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if this guy Usagi is hanging out with isn't someone that necessarily means good".

"Ami, Usagi is going to make new friends. We can't stop her and I'm sure you're worrying over nothing".

"Your right Rei-chan. I should not worry about her, it's just that Usagi is so vulnerable".

"We really should give that girl some credit Ami. She can take care of herself, even though sometimes it doesn't seem that way, she can and she has before. Let's just trust her judgment, I'm sure that guy is a just a friend".

"Thank you Rei".

"Good-bye Ami".

"Good-bye Rei".

Mamoru jogged down the street, thinking about what Ami had said.

"She loves you, she would never cause you pain"...

I know your right Ami, but that vision of him and her won't leave my head he thought stopping. He put a hand on a wall next to him, to steady himself.

"What if she is cheating on me?" he thought as Mei appeared in his mind.

Mei and Ami's voices interchanged in his head confusing him all over again.

"Whom should I believe?" he thought looking up at the sky.

"Usagi would never cheat on me," the words just fell out of his mouth and he knew that he had just crossed a very important part in their relationship, trust. He's trusted Usagi before and he will again. He was now certain that that man was just a friend.

"I love you Usagi," he smiled to himself and continued his morning jog.

Professor Tomoe looked at Kaolinite sternly.

They stood in the underground lab and Kaolinite was a little worried at the news she had to inform him about.

"There are a couple disturbances keeping us away from the Talismans," Kaolinite said crossing her arms.

"What kind of disturbances?" Professor Tomoe asked, his back to her.

"There are these girls at the surface, with powers to beat the Daimon eggs. One of them calls herself Sailor Moon. Some champion of justice crap".

"You're having trouble controlling them?"

"Well, I have only faced them once."

"Do you value your life Kaolinite?" Tomoe asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked uncrossing her arms.

"Don't underestimate those girls Kaolinite or me," he said blankly.

"Don't fail me this time," Prof. Tomoe said as another Daimon egg escaped out of the lab.

"Or you will regret it Kaolinite," he said turning around to face her.

She nodded and disappeared to follow the egg.

Kaolinite floated invisibly behind the Daimon egg, and the egg entered a violin lying on a park bench. A young girl, with shoulder length brown hair, walked to the bench and grabbed her violin. Immediately, the violin started to glow, and the young girl screamed as the violin engulfed her in light. Kaolinite laughed as a youma appeared. His body was a large violin, and his hands were violin sticks. His face was at the middle of the violin and it had only one eye. The youma grabbed the girl and started to take her Pure Heart.

Ami, Minako, Mako, and Rei walked down the trail in one of Tokyo's many parks. Rei had called them all to tell them about the battle Usagi and her had encountered the other day. The fact that there was a new evil among them; she did not know how to tell them. They seemed to enjoy having a peaceful life, how was she going to break it to them?

"You still have not told us why you called us?" Mako asked as they stopped in their tracks.

Rei looked at her nervously and tried to smile.

"Well, I have something extremely important to tell you and I couldn't tell you over the phone," she said looking around to make sure there was no one listening.

"What is it Rei?" Minako asked as a gust blew by and rustled her blonde waist long hair.

"Usagi and I..."

"AGH!" a screaming voice interrupted Rei.

"Oh no! Someone's in trouble," Ami cried as they all looked from where the scream came from.

"Let's go!" Mako said leading the way through the park.

"Do you think it's the beginning of a new battle?" Minako asked as they raced down the path.

"You have no idea how right you are Minako," Rei whispered to herself.

Haruka walked through one of the many lush parks of Tokyo.

She was suppose to meet Michiru at the center of the park in about half an hour and she hoped she would be there early. They needed to talk about Usagi and the fact that she may be Sailor Moon.

"Help!" a girl's voice rang in Haruka's ears suddenly.

Haruka was led away from her thoughts and ran to find out what was going on.

Oh no! she thought jumping over a rather large green bush. She saw a young girl ahead being held by a youma and her Pure Heart being taken away from her body.

I have to help her she thought running to get closer.

She ran behind a tree and took a deep breath, she had done this many times before, but each time she transformed she treated it like her last.

"Oh man. I hope the talisman appears this time," Haruka said to herself, taking out her power stick.

But before she could utter the words a strong sound of feet running was heard.

"Hold it right there!!!" a strong voice pierced the air.

Haruka turned to look and saw four young women stand before the youma.

"They're Senshi," she said as she recognized the brightly colored Sailor Fuku's. "I recognize her," she said looking at the one with long black hair, who had identified herself before as Sailor Mars.

I better transform Haruka thought looking at her power stick.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!!!!!!!!"

She closed her eyes and let the power of her transformation wand encircle her in light. After a couple of seconds she had been transformed into Sailor Uranus. She jumped onto one of the tree's thick branches and waited.

She had to make sure the girl's Pure Heart was the Talisman. They had sworn to find the Talisman no matter what it took, if she has the Talisman, she would have to be sacrificed.

"There is nothing I can do, but wait," Uranus said to herself as she watched the Senshi start fighting the youma.

Sailor Jupiter looked down at her wrist, her Senshi communicator started beeping wildly. She knew someone was trying to contact her. She turned on the small screen and saw Usagi stare back at her.

"Usagi," she said speaking into it.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi answered looking at her with terrified eyes.

"I sensed something was wrong a moment ago and by the look of things, I think there is. Otherwise why would you be transformed into Sailor Jupiter?"

"Your right Usagi, we are in trouble".

"What's going on?"

"We have some major trouble!" Jupiter said looking at the youma.

She looked back at her communicator and continued "A youma has taken something from a young woman."

"Is it a four pointed crystal?" Usagi asked.

"Yes".

"A Pure Heart".

"A what?" Sailor Jupiter asked confused.

"Never mind, I'll track you with my communicator. I'll be right there".

"Right," then Jupiter turned off her communicator and focused on the youma.

"Senshi, that youma has to be destroyed, but be careful. That crystal that it's holding is the young woman's Pure Heart. Without it, she's dead," Mars told the Senshi.

"So our mission is to return it?" Venus asked.

"Exactly," Rei answered.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Jupiter asked making a wall of electricity appear.

She hurled it at the youma that dodged it easily.

"Whoa! That son of a bitch is fast," Jupiter cried surprised it had dodged her power so easily.

"Stand back Jupiter it's my turn!" Mercury said smiling slyly.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!!!" Sailor Mercury cried sending her attack at the youma.

Then, another power combined hers and all the Senshi gasped.

It was an orange ball of electricity, which was shaped in likeness to the planet Uranus; the combined attacks killed the youma. Surprisingly, the Pure Heart was left unhurt. It just fell to the ground without a scratch.

"Stay out of our way!!" a booming voice yelled from above; Sailor Uranus jumped off a tree branch and starring at them angrily.

"Sailor Uranus," Sailor Mars said stepping forward as she recognized the athletic looking blonde.

"Stay out of our way Mars. Tell your friends that also," she said walking towards the unconscious young girl on the ground.

"Is that a threat?" Mars asked as Uranus walked past the young girl without even a look of worry and grabbed the Pure Heart from the ground. Uranus' expression was edged with confusion as she stared at the Pure Heart.

"It's not the Talisman," a voice whispered in Uranus' mind.

It was sent telepathically.

Michiru? Haruka though and then as if by magic, Sailor Neptune stood before Uranus.

"Mich … Neptune," Uranus said stopping herself. She had almost said Michiru.

"Not the Talisman?" she asked Neptune.

"It's not the Talisman," she replied.

"We have no use of it then," and with that said Uranus dropped it on the ground.

"NO!" Jupiter cried as she saw it falling.

She was the closest to the pure heart; therefore, she lunged for fragile object and was able to reach it before it made contact with the ground, by inches.

"How could you just drop it like that?" Mercury asked them angrily.

"We are only here to find the Talisman, if a Pure Heart does not possess a Talisman within it then we have no use for it," Neptune answered coldly.

"Your both evil!" Jupiter yelled up at them.

Then in a blink of an eye they ran off.

"I swear, they need an attitude adjustment," Mars heard Venus mumble.

"I agree with that," Mars answered.

Then the Senshi heard the sound of bushes rustling nearby.

They all quickly reacted in battle posses and looked at the bush ready to strike if needed too.

"I'm here," Sailor Moon cried coming out of the nearby bushes.

A sigh of relief escaped their lips as they stared at the tardy Senshi.

"A little late Sailor Moon," Jupiter said leaving her warrior pose.

"I'm sorry. Was that Sailor Uranus' voice I heard?" she asked looking around.

"Yes, your little friend Uranus, just showed her true self," Mars said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked puzzled as she walked up to them.

"She just threatened us Sailor Moon," Mercury said looking at the ground.

"But, that can't be?" she asked baffled. Uranus couldn't possibly be a bad Senshi.

There was no such thing…right?

"The Pure Heart Jupiter," Venus said as she saw the Pure Heart in Jupiter's gloved hands.

"Oh, right," Jupiter, answered walking to the girl.

The Pure Heart simultaneously entered the girl's body and the young girl opened her eyes. One look at Sailor Jupiter and the other Senshi she got up from the ground like a bullet and ran for her life.

"What … no thank you?" Sailor Venus asked as the girl disappeared around a corner.

"Venus," Mercury said looking at her annoyingly.

"I was just joking, I just…you know … want a thank you once in a while".

"Venus," Mercury replied crossing her arms.

"A thank you now and then wouldn't hurt," Venus answered.

"Could someone tell me who that Senshi was? What's going on?" Jupiter asked interrupting Venus and Mercury.

"That was the grand Sailor Uranus who just showed up," Mars said sarcastically.

"There's another Senshi named Sailor Neptune," Mars continued as she clenched two fists in anger.

She was obviously not happy on the way these two new Senshi carried themselves.

"From that first impression, I don't think I like her very much," Jupiter said crossing her arms.

"No, you guys must have it all wrong. They can't be bad," Sailor Moon answered defensively.

After all, they are Senshi, Senshi protect people. It was just not possible for there to be a bad Senshi.

"Your so naive Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Please you guys, let's not argue," Mercury said stepping forward.

"Stay out of it Mercury!" Venus snapped suddenly.

"Hey! Don't yell at her like that!" Mars yelled back at Venus.

"Watch it Mars!" Jupiter snarled.

"STOP IT!" Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We can't argue! There is a new evil out for innocent victims. We don't know what they're after, which means we have to find out and we can't with all this arguing going on," Sailor Moon said trying to be the sensible one.

"For once you're actually referring to the subject," Mars said crossing her arms.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Usagi asked giving Mars an exasperated glance.

"Don't start, remember we must find out what the evil is after," Mercury said walking towards Mars.

"You're right, we'll discuss it tomorrow," Jupiter said starting to leave the area.

"Wait for me Jupiter," Venus said and they walked away.

"I'll call them tomorrow and we'll meet at Rei's," Mercury said walking away.

"I still don't like Uranus and Neptune. No matter what you say," then Rei ran off before Sailor Moon could answer.

"Why is it that I always seem like the evil one here?" she whispered as she looked up at the moon, hoping for an answer. She didn't receive one.

I hope you're enjoying the Fan Fiction so far.

Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko and it's distributors. I take no part in the creation of the original Sailor Moon, only in the writings of this Fan Fiction. I make no profit off this material.


End file.
